


“your move.”

by muddledhorror



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chess, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, they’re just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddledhorror/pseuds/muddledhorror
Summary: Logan seeks to get to know Janus better, his plan on how to go about this is derailed but that doesn’t mean his goal isn’t met.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	“your move.”

It was a relatively simple task, there was no need to be nervous. The most plausible worst case scenario was that he would be dismissed and have to reschedule his day. Even still, Logan hesitated at Janus's door, going over what he was there to do. (It took him a fair amount of time and a mnemonic device to consistently use the selfish side's name rather than his title, having to reorder a few files [though there were a limited number] on him under "J" rather than "D" so that his alphabetizing was up to date.) In light of Thomas's change in attitude towards Janus and the valuable input he had provided in their most recent endeavor, Logan felt it appropriate to gather some data on him, become more familiar. Additionally, with his contributions having been ignored for so long— something Logan would personally know nothing about— it was also a matter of politeness.

There was an ornate gold door knocker whose details he studied before using, knocking with it twice and waiting for a few minutes with no response, then repeating the cycle once more until eventually cracking the door open himself. He could have simply rose into the room but figured Janus wouldn't enjoy his privacy being violated, thus decreasing his chances of being allowed to stay long enough to complete his objective. Logan wasn't fond of wasting time, however, so there was a finite amount he was willing to spend waiting without reply. He at least used the door, to retain that factor of respect.

Now that there was nothing between him and the room, he could hear faint music from which a jukebox was pinpointed to be the source. Huh, unorthodox. Though in fairness, unorthodox was entirely expected from Janus. Not too far away from the machine was the snake himself, lying on what looked to be a heating rock— Which was fascinating, a new inquiry as to the extent of Janus's snake qualities tacking itself to Logan's pre-made list of questions. Waves of heat bent the air around him, a framed picture of what Logan presumed to be a piece from Camille Pissarro's "Turpitudes Sociales" appearing to quiver in its wake. The whole space was vaguely vintage with victorian touches here and there, a mostly dark color scheme with accents of various shades of gold.

"Logan?"

The voice startled him out of his observation, gaze moving back to Janus who met it strongly, obviously wanting some kind of explanation of his presence. Once Logan had made eye-contact, the other side's attire shifted from what he had been lounging in, black silk pyjamas, to his typical wear as he stood to speak, summoning his cane to lean on with an eyebrow raised, "I was expecting you."

For a moment Logan stilled, confused, before recalling Janus's tendency to backwards-speak. He hadn't been expected, of course. "Ah, my apologies," he started, adjusting his glasses, "I did not mean to intrude, I am here to gather data."

"Data?" the other echoed back, lips twitching in bemusement and then forming a more playful smirk, "Who's asking?"

"Just me." The others were not as curious as he was, or perhaps just not as blunt, so he was the only one involved in this escapade. Not unusual, considering the intended formality of its nature.

"Hm,” Janus paused in mock-contemplation, giving a simper. "I'm not inclined to trust you, so I won't allow it," he beckoned the logical aspect inside, relaxing his posture a tad now that the initial shock had dissipated.

"Oh, I'd rather not, but thank you," he would like to know and record the effects of Janus's room, but not presently as it would taint their interactions and consequently any information he collected from them.

The other looked taken aback for a moment but then seemed to understand with a nod, "I'll change the scene for you." At that Logan did step inside, door closing with a flick of Janus's hand as the room disappeared and was replaced by a rather grand living room, the serpent in question sat at a chess table. Any side could 'change the scene,' and with having conjured a realistic courtroom and now this, he could only presume Janus was quite skilled at it.

Logan sat in the chair across from him, "You... play chess?"

"No, I have a fully functional chess table just for the aesthetic," he rolled his eyes and all the pieces came out of their drawers and on to the table in a jumble as he gestured for them to. "Yes, I play chess."

Logan didn't take kindly to being demeaned, but he supposed it was inevitable with sarcasm being so deeply ingrained in the way Janus spoke. "That makes sense."

"So, Logan, dark or light?"

"What?"

"The pieces, would you like to play for dark or light?"

"Context, thank you," no, he wasn't bitter, "I don't have a preference. They are all chess pieces from the same set, I can win just as easily with either."

That brought a grin to Janus's face, the pieces eagerly arranging themselves in the appropriate fashion on the board to be played. "I'll take dark then." The slit of his snake eye dilated as one would when its owner was about to strike, an excited spark in the other, "Your move."

•••

The game quickly became very competitive, vastly different but equally sharp minds against one another in a classic battle of wits. There was banter tossed back and forth, hissing and muttering under one's breath, compulsory interspersed trash talking and poorly composed insults as it progressed to its climax. But truly, it was mostly silent, room filled with nothing but tense consideration of the next move and the soft clack of wood against wood. Admittedly, this didn't get much done in the way of his original task, but was it _fun_. So fun, in fact, that his train of thought briefly digressed to regret not having approached Janus sooner. Though he knew very well the past could not be altered, so there was no use in dwelling on it. Thankfully he didn't have much time to dwell on it, anyway, as the game's intensity increased.

His face dropped as he recognized too late that he was spiraling into the end, eventually only left with his king stuck between his opponent's bishop and knight.

"Oh, say it, won't you?" Janus's voice rang clear with self satisfaction, hands steepled as there was no safe place for the pedagogic side to move.

Logan looked up with a frown, sighing and giving in to the other's request, "Checkmate, you have won the match."

"Yes!" he practically shrieked, cackling triumphantly. Every feature of his manner screamed with rapture, smile still splitting his face even as he came down from the original excessive high, "You are a far better player than Remus, I'll give you that."

"I would certainly hope so,” Logan deadpanned, though in good humor. Despite absolutely detesting losing, he managed to feel some of Janus's elation, offering a slight grin in return. He was... happy the other was happy. Besides, it was unequivocally one of the best games of chess he had ever played. Now he was obligated to return, though, as he couldn't stand to let the snake think he was superior in the game just because he had won once— It was an inadequate sample size to accurately determine who was better. "Would you be opposed to a rematch in the future?"

“Not at all, I'd be delighted," and Logan must have looked a shade perplexed because he added on quickly, "Sincerely."

“Good. I hope you are prepared for your impending loss,” he smiled, a keen determination about him as he straightened his tie— which totally wasn’t endearing to the other.

Janus chuckled, pressing a gloved hand to his chest with a flourish, “Oh, I’m prepared.”


End file.
